Fun and Fancy Free
Fun and Fancy Free is a 1947 animated feature produced by Walt Disney and released by RKO Radio Pictures. Plot Bongo This segment is based on the tale "Little Bear Bongo" by Sinclair Lewis, following a circus bear named Bongo who wishes to live freely in the wild. Bongo is raised in captivity and is praised for his performances, but is poorly treated off stage. As such, while traveling by train his natural instincts urge him to break free. Once he escapes and enters a forest, a day passes before his idealistic assessment of his new living situation is shattered and he is faced with some hard conditions. The next morning however, he meets a female bear named Lulubelle. The two fall in love, but he immediately faces a romantic rival in the brutish, enormously-shaped Lumpjaw. Bongo fails to interpret Lulubelle slapping him as a sign of affection and when she accidentally slaps Lumpjaw, he claims her for himself, forcing all other bears into a celebration for the "happy" new couple. Bongo comes to understand the meaning of slapping one another among wild bears and returns to challenge Lumpjaw. He manages to outwit Lumpjaw for much of their fight until the two fall into a river and go over a waterfall. While Lumpjaw is swept away, Bongo's hat saves him from falling and he can finally claim Lulubelle as his mate. Mickey and the Beanstalk This segment is an adaptation of Jack and the Beanstalk with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy Goof as peasants who discover temperamental Willie the Giant's castle in the sky through the use of some magic beans. Mickey, Donald and Goofy lived in a place called "Happy Valley", which was plagued by a severe drought, after a golden harp that sang to make people happy, was stolen from the castle in Happy Valley. The trio had just one loaf of bread and a single bean; in a memorable scene the bread was cut into paper-thin slices. After Donald, driven insane by hunger, broke the fourth wall and attempted to kill their cow with an axe, Mickey decides to trade the cow for money to buy food. Goofy and Donald are excited about eating until Mickey comes back and reveals that he traded their beloved bovine for magic beans. Thinking that Mickey was tricked, Donald furiously throws the beans and they fall through a hole in the floor. However, it developes the beans are truly magical as later that night, a beanstalk sprouts and it carries their house upward as it grows. Climbing the gigantic beanstalk they enter a magical kingdom of enormous scope, and entering the castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy help themselves to a sumptuous feast. This roused the ire of Willie the Giant, who is able to transform himself into anything. When spotted by Willie, Mickey spys a fly-swatter and asked Willie to demonstrate his powers by turning into a fly. Willie initially suggested turning into a pink bunny, but agreed to Mickey's request, he turns into a pink bunny anyway, seeing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy with the fly-swatter. Angry, Willie captures Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and lock them in a box to keep them from pulling any more tricks. Mickey escapes. Mickey must find the key and rescue them, and does so with the help of the singing golden harp. Once free, the hapless heroes return the golden harp to her rightful place and Happy Valley is restored to its former glory. Voice Cast *Edgar Bergen – himself, Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd *Luana Patten – herself *Dinah Shore – singer, narrator of Bongo *Cliff Edwards – Jiminy Cricket *Walt Disney and Jimmy MacDonald – Mickey Mouse *Clarence Nash – Donald Duck *Pinto Colvig – Goofy Goof *Billy Gilbert – Willie the Giant *Anita Gordon – singing harp *Candy Candido - Lumpjaw the black bear (growls) (uncredited) Other Media Video Games * Mickey Mouse (Mickey and the Beanstalk outfit) was appears in the video game ''Disney Cubes Play ''(2018). Gallery 510AVZJKZFL.jpg 51F8KWYWMFL-1.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-17 14.49.14.png Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:Fun and Fancy Free